


Smile

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Gen, Gin isn't used to talking about feelings, difficult ones too, that's usually Steffit's job
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-06
Updated: 2017-02-06
Packaged: 2018-09-22 11:15:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9605447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: When Flick follows Gin outside, she can tell without looking that her hands are shaking. Gin leads her without a word the whole way up, to the office, and sits in one of the couches to the side.





	

When Flick follows Gin outside, she can tell without looking that her hands are shaking. Gin leads her without a word the whole way up, to the office, and sits in one of the couches to the side. 

Flick would prefer if she took the usual place behind the desk, if only so there would be an actual, physical barrier between them.

She barely registers the words when Gin starts to speak, empty pleasantries with disapproval lurking in between, sharp like a razor. It would be easier, if Flick didn’t already know every single rebuke is right. 

It takes Gin a while to get to the topic, honest conversations are not her forte, too many sharp edges. When she says Flick was missed, she almost feels like she’s a child again, and tries not to cry. When she says they were looking for her, the guilt presses on her heart like a stone. 

When Gin stands up, sights and touches Flick’s hair, commenting that something has to be done with that, Flick finally feels at home and smiles.

Gin smiles back, and it’s nothing like the smile she wears in public. Flick can breathe again.


End file.
